It Had to Be You
by tardisinpigfarts
Summary: Joe Walker/OC. Dianna Avery is an ordinary freshman student, starting a new life in Michigan and has a rule in her life to not be interested in any guy. Her ordinary life changed when she met a StarKid, Joe Walker. With a lot of drama coming to their relationship, will she break her rules and can choose her truest love?
1. By Chance

_**A/N: **__I started to re-post it again because my friend was usually read it here, not on wattpad or quotev. So, I hope this one is not getting removed again. And if you have read this story, please you read it again because there are some changes from the previous one._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: By Chance**_

_****__"__We all like to think that we're in the __driver's seat of our own lives.  
B____ut the truth is, the idea that we can control our fate is an illusion.  
You can choose the most loyal friends, the dream job, and the truest love."  
-Gossip Girl  
_

Michigan. I never thought I could make it. I've always wanted to live in America, again. Since my father was a successful businessman, we moved to another country a lot. Korea, Singapore, Indonesia, Australia and a few of Europe country. But he never get me to my hometown, America. I've always dreamed to live here again, and thankfully my teacher offered me a scholarship to University of Michigan. She knew that I'm interested in drama and music stuff so she registered me here. In here I met Grace, Sara and Stefan. They're my friend that helped me a lot since I'm not used to live in America. Since then, I lived in Grace's apartment. Even though my father was successful on his job, I'm trying to not use his money at all. I'm basically not a spoiled child. I went here with my own budget and live by myself.

And today is the day I'm moving out from Grace's apartment. I just can't stand living in her small apartment and bother her, but until I find a new place, I'll stay in the not-so-posh hotel that is close to my College for two or three days. Grace and I pulled up outside of a worn out building.

"Sorry, Di. this is the only hotel that is close to school and fit our budget" she said to me, I could tell that she was hiding her laughter. "It's really not that bad, it's nice" I lied. Grace was trudging behind me. I walked up to the front desk and checked in.

We got to my room. "Make sure you find the right apartment to move into, I know it can be hard, so..." Grace handed me a ton of Real Estate brochures of all apartments that were available to rent near school. "Wow, you are really awesome, Grace. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. C'mon, let's go and grab a iced coffee before class!"

I chucked all of my luggage into my room, and headed out with Grace. We got to the front door when I realized I left my school stuff upstairs. "Damn! I left my bag upstairs with my books and stuff!" I turned and said to Grace.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Go and get them and I'll meet you at the Cafe, okay?" I smiled and nodded.

I immediately rushed back upstairs, but being the klutz I am, I bumped into someone who was running to the elevator too. We both dropped our key, without looking at the keys or the person, I grabbed the one that is closest to me and apologize. He grabbed the key that was left and we both walked into the elevator. I wasn't really paying attention to my room number at the beginning, so looked at my key and the room number read 309. Located on the third floor, so I pushed the 3rd floor button and he pushed the 2nd floor one. When we reached the 2nd floor he stepped off and stood there until the doors closed. It came to the 3rd floor, I run around like a headless chicken in search for my room.

I opened the door and gasped. The room was better than the brochures. I saw luggage in front of the vanity. I walked over to open the bags, but I stopped in my tracks as to realizing the luggage was not mine. The contents, it's all male stuff. Male shorts, male shirt, male jeans, and... male underwear? "how am I going to explain this one?" I said to myself. That man I bumped into, this might be his room. I closed the luggage properly and glanced at my watch.. I was too late to meet with Grace and completely late for class! but first, I needed to get my room back.

As I stepped out of the door, closing it behind me I couldn't help but smile to myself. I jogged to the elevator, pressed the button and to my surprise, when the elevator opened, the tall blue eyed guy, was standing there. My eyes widened as he looked at me. Those beautiful blue eyes, I was snapped back in to reality when he spoke, "Looks like we swapped our keys. Here you go" he handed me mine and I gave his back. Then he's out from the elevator.

"Sorry" I stepped to the elevator. I couldn't think of anything to say apart from sorry.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." he smiled. And the elevator door closed.

* * *

_**A/N**: Sorry if it so short. I'm trying to make longer next time. It's okay to leave a constructive criticism. I will try at my best to do better._

_P.S. Story will get better, promisee.  
and m______y native language isn't English, so I'm sorry if there was any mistake. I'm using a proofreader,tho. :)_


	2. I've Seen You Around Here Before

_*the next 2 days*_

I'm so late for class, again. Being in theater department is really exhausting. You must go from place to other place for searching stuff we need. And today's assignment is preparing for our groups art project, any kind of art that you can mixed up. Our teacher was really eccentric to make this assignment. I'm helping Grace and Sara looking for some kind of make up box in basement theater. While I roaming the halls for them I bumped into someone, again. and it made me dropped all paper that I held.

"Whoaaa, slow down!" his familiar voice said, picking up my stuff.

"Sorry mister rob-, hey... You're not my teacher" I said as I raised my head and grabbed paper that he gave me.

"Do I really look that old, damn!"

"No! No, I'm sorry." Those eyes again, it was like they were haunting me, I've seen them somewhere, aha that man from the elevator.

"Haha, I'm joking. Don't take my sarcasm too seriously" he said to me. I just smiled and prepared to go.

"I've seen you somewhere before." he said, placing his hand over his mouth in a thinking pose. "You're the chick from the elevator?"

I nodded, "Can't believe I met you again!". But wait, he called me a chick? "I'm a freshman here." I said.

"Your accent-"

"Yes. I'm from asian-nation half american, whatever." I butted in. I can feel my heart pounded hard in my chest.

"Nice to meet you... Dianna" he said as he reading my freshman nametag, "now why are you rushing around these halls?" he continued.

"I'm looking for my friends" I said, scanning behind him.

"Ahh okay." his smiled wide. I started to bug me that I couldn't place him, his eyes and his voice are so familiar.

But I forgot where I have seen him before. And then it slapped me in the face.. Joe Walker. I gasped at my conclusion, he obviously figured out where I knew him from.

"Ah, you have figured it out then?" he laughed. "The whole world knows me, Di." and then he winked at me.

Just then I heard another two familiar voices coming up from behind him "Hey man...you ready?"

I looked behind him, it was Joey Richter and behind him was Lauren Lopez! "StarKid, Team StarKid? Yep I remember, I was just having the hardest time placing you" I couldn't believe it, a StarKids was standing in front of me and I didn't recognize him. I tried to stayed calm myself for not screaming how much I love them.

"Are you for real? You actually forgot?"

"Yes, sorry" I say with half a smile.

"Well since you 'kinda' forgot, I'll do this for you, and only you." he winked at me and then he did the most amazing thing. He started to sing and dance like Voldemort his character from A Very Potter Musical.

"_When I was a boy An orphan boy_  
_I'd love to move my feet._  
_I'd hear a tune and start to swoon._  
_My life would seem complete._  
_The other boys would laugh and jeer._  
_But I'd catch 'em tappin' their toes._  
_Cause when I'd start to sway, they'd get carried away._  
_And oh, how the feeling grows_" I laughed and joined in with the song and the dance.

"_I'd take my foot, my little foot, and with that foot. Oh, how I'd start to shake_" are song and dance ended, my jaw and ribs hurt from smiling and laughing to much.

"Right! That's pretty good! So where are your friends?" he asked me looking around.

Suddenly Grace and Sara came screaming down the hallway. "DIANNAA! THERE YOU AREE!" they both screamed.

"Perfect timing" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Sara and Grace running towards me without looking at Joe, "We've got the make up box, we gotta pay for it" Grace started to drag me away.

"Talk to you later?" Joe said, didn't want to disturbing. And with that Sara and Grace turned their face to looking at Joe. "Okaayy" I said.

"Wow, Dianna. He's pretty hot. Who is he?.." Sara asks me.

"Never mind who he is" I said. "Grace, how much will it cost?" I asked her, before she stops in her tracks. "Wait a minute..." she said as she started to looking around.

"What?" I said, hoping that she didn't guess.

"Oh my god! StarKid. That was Joe, right? He's more gorgeous in real life." she said.

"Yeaah.. but i'm not interested." I lied. who doesn't interested in Joe Walker? but for my rule, I have to. After that Grace started to search Joey Richter because she really likes him.

"And he wants to talk to you later?" sara asked me.

"He's nice to his fans, Sara, that doesn't mean anything" I rolled my eyes and we went to go and pay for the make up thing.

* * *

**_A/N: Short and sucks. I hope you're still attempt to reading the other chapter. :)  
Please give it a try :3  
*lessthanthree*_**


	3. Pretzel

_**Chapter 3: Pretzel**_

The start of a busy week, to search for some place to finish our project. I grabbed my bag and wait for Grace to pick me up, 10 minutes later I hear her pull up. I get up and rush outside, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to the car and get in. I have no clue what she needed for the project.

"So, what is our project exactly? I'm really sure what we could do with a make up box and a canvas? Then you call me wanting to go in search of a 'cool' place in Ann Arbor." I said and started to tune in the radio and searching a good one radio station.

"Di, I told you. It's going to be a short drama with a kind of art formation. Therefore I am in need for the right place to start" she tells me.

"I have no idea where we are." I have been living in Michigan for just under a year, I still didn't know my way around.

"Don't worry, we're still in Ann Arbor. Just wait, when I find the right place, you'll know it." she said with a smile, I sink into my seat as she drives around the city. I looking strangely around, I really doesn't know where I am. Too many assignment caused me don't have a free time to drive around the city.

"Is it weird that I bumped into the same guy yesterday?" I asked her to break the silence.

"Not really. I've met a hot guy three times accidentally at the library, at the cafetaria, and at the hallway. That was weird 'cause he might thinking I'm a stalker"

I rolled my eyes as I gazed to the window, not knowing where I am, but this place is full of Cafe's and bakery's. I opened my window, the smell of the bread and other yummy foods from bakery's makes me hungry. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small pretzel stand.

"Look, that's a pretzel stand!" I yell in excitement. "I haven't eaten a pretzel in three years!" On that note she stopped the car. I climbed out and went to the pretzel stand. While I was chowing down on my amazing pretzel I heard my phone is ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at caller ID, it was Grace, I looked at it funny then answered.

"Grace? Why are you calling me if you're ther-" I turned around to see Grace had drove off. I can't believe she has left me here. Alone in the city that I didn't really know. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream at her. and it makes all the guests gave attention in me.

"Sara just called me, she is near the restaurant that we're heading to, I'll pick her up and come back for you." She said.

"Just please hurry up!" I say to her, eating another mouthful.

"Yes. Sir!" we hung up and I sat on the bench in front of the shop, to pass time I played on my phone.

~o~

A half hour of waiting, I was starting to get pissed off. I didn't have the most patients. As I went to stand up, my phone buzzed. It was Grace again. "Where are you?" I yelled. "30 minutes I have been waiting, and now I'm like super hungry..again. But I have ran out of money." my rage was sky high.

"There's a traffic jam! I'm so sorry Di."

"Grace!"

"I'm so sorry, Dianna. We'll be about 20 more minutes and I promise, there will be food where we're going. Love you" She said and hung up.

~o~

20 minutes later I saw Grace's car pull up. I got up and jogged toward them. I walked over to the middle seat because I knew Sara will take the front. I sit my butt down and get ready to complain everything to Grace but I was cut off by a voice that made me stiffen a moment. "Dianna?".

It's Joe.

I'm constantly said "What are you doing in Grac-" and then I glanced into the driver seat, and there's Matt Lang not Grace. Oh my.. Then, this is not her car. I quickly apologized and ready to leave. But suddenly Joe grabbed my arm and said

"Basement theatre at 4 pm. We're doing rehearsal and I would like if you can see it" I can't do anything beside nodded. A mixed feeling like embarrassed and excited is messed me right now. So better I just apologized and ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry it's kinda short for this time. I promise next chapter will be longer._

_P.S. I'm looking for a proofreader. Well, my previous proofreader was busy because of exams. and I hope I can find new one :/  
__Anyway thanks for reading. and leave a comment :)_


	4. The Rehearsal

_**Chapter 4: The Rehearsal**_

I'm hiding inside of the pretzel shop. Hoping Matt's car has left. That was the embarrassing moment ever. How can I met that guy again? Vaguely I heard my phone is ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at caller ID, it was Grace. Thank god finally she called me. "Where are you exactly now?" I said slightly peeved.

"Right in front of the shop! Where are you?"

And I delicately go out and saw Grace's car with the window opened and I can saw it's her. I jogged to the middle seat and let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry for late picking you up-" Sara spun her head to talked to me and give me apologetic eyes. But i butted in before she finished, 'cause still in shock. "I met him again."

"Who?" they both asked in unison.

"Walker. Joe Walker." After heard that they both stared at each other. and Grace said "well, that was weirder than mine."

"How can you met him again?" Sara asked. And as the car going I told them everything.

~o~

It's an hour before I'm going to visit Team StarKid at their rehearsals. This feels just like a dream. I just bumped into Joe, accidentally got in to their car and now I have an opportunity to see their rehearsal? Now it's look really strange.

"I hope it's going to be a great day.." I hugged my huge teddy bear from my mom and jumped onto my bed. Grace came to my bedroom armed with a makeup box and sat in front of my vanity.

"I've met them before. I watched space tour last year" she said plainly as she grooming herself.

"Oh yeah, you're very lucky. There is no space tour in my country."

"And what a coincidence, I'm going with you" she continued.

I rolled my eyes, "Because if without you I'll be speechless in front of them or just screaming how much I love them"

She casually tidied things around and grabbed the car key. "I knew it, Di. Just finish your make up and we're ready to go!" I nodded in agreement and swept a slight lipstick on my lips before I followed Grace to her parked car.

~o~

4 pm, at Basement Theatre. 15 minutes I've been standing in front of the door and still can't decide what I'm going to do. I'm nervous, scared, and excited are mixing up right now. This kind of feeling what I wanted to avoid. But first I have to find Joe. He is the one who invited me here. And if the other StarKids don't like I'm being here, he is the one who's going to blame.

"What's going on, Dianna? Just open the door and say 'Hi everyone!' and problem solved" said Grace who's bored sitting on a couch beside me.

"No! It's not simple as that. I must plan what I'm going to say in front of them. What if they don't like me? I don't know what should I do, I'm-"

Suddenly Joe came and stood beside me. "Well, You're here and what are you waiting for? Just go in"

"Uhmm" I looked hesitantly into those blue eyes.

"You want to going in with me? Sure" He embraced me with his arms and it made my heart began to race. He smirked as he opened the doors and all I see is a wonderful stage and theatre stuff spread everywhere.

"Wow. It's amazing"

"It's actually more than this." He started walking to other starkid. "Hey everyone, here is my friend who is also our fan. She's in freshman year. And if you let her, she wanted to see our rehearsal today" Joe said that loudly and clear. I can't do anything besides smiling. Joe seemed to know what I felt right now. "You are my friend. I already said that. So don't be nervous." He whispered. I nodded and couldn't resist temptation to look into his electric blue eyes that captivating me. And then other StarKids started coming up to me and they made me feel very welcome.

Suddenly Matt Lang recognized me and started telling everyone about the incident that morning when I got into the wrong car and everyone laughed at it. I could feel a hot blush rising in my cheek.

"Umm, so, Dianna I heard you're from... something asian right?" Joe tried to change the topic.

"I'm actually american, but I live there 'cause of my father's work so I have this weird accent"

Joe embraced me again and looked me in the eyes. "Actually, your accent is not that weird. It's great to have something that not everyone have" when Joe embraced me tightly, everyone smiled with such an unreadable expression.

My heart thudded hard. I hope he didn't notice it. "Thank you. You are the first person who said that"

And I saw Lauren winked at me. What does she mean by that? "By the way, Where's the toilet?" And only now did he release me from his embrace. I feel slightly more comfortable now.

"You turn right from the entrance door"

"Thanks" I ran to the bathroom like I really want to pee, but actually I don't. I just wanted to avoid him because he has made me interested in him. And I shouldn't be interested in anybody. Then I realized Grace isn't here. She still outside. I need her, right now.

**Joe's P.O.V  
**"A young girl? You got to be kidding me" A chuckle escaped brian's lips.

I reply him with grumbled "She's not that young, dude. She's pretty-" and Lauren butted in "You're interested at her? Seriously don't freaking her out."

"What do you mean?"

"You just met her yesterday! you must get to know her before you date her! C'mon"

And suddenly Joey came and whispering to me "Dude, I do think that girl is interesting. But I think she already had someone" he said as he secretly pointing to a guy that walking next to Dianna. My mood just dropped down as I saw she's talking happily with a good looking guy beside her.

**Normal P.O.V**

I'm ready to get out and by chance I saw Stefan in front of male toilet. Immediately I told him to help me get out of here. So I walked up with Stefan towards the stage and realized everybody is in their position for starting rehearsal, but I must find Joe first to say thanks at least. Then suddenly I felt someone patted my back. I spun my head around, it's Joe.

"Joe, thanks for your invitation. And this rehearsal was great. But me and Stefan must go to our friend's house to finish our project."

Joe just stared at Stefan with a flat expression. What the hell is he doing? "Oh, okay. and he's your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, He's _just_ my friend"

"So your room is 206?" he raised an eyebrow.

"..Yes" I nodded slowly.

"Then, Okay. Maybe we can meet each other later. Bye!" I can see the disappointed in his eyes. I didn't mean to leave him. I just need more time to figure out what was happening.

As we finally got outside the theatre Stefan letting out a breath of relief. "His eyes are so intimidating! How can you be friends with him?"

"Maybe destiny.."

* * *

**A/N:** omg that was so awkward. anyway, review guys :)


	5. Childhood

_**Chapter 5: Childhood**_

I walked into the elevator the next morning as I turned on my phone. And when I spun my head around, I spotted that guy again. Leaned on the elevator side calmly.  
"Morning." He said.

"Morning, Walker." I smiled and pressed the door close button.

He stood beside me and started a conversation to break the silence. "You know what, I think you're mysterious."

"Thanks." I raised an eyebrow as a smirk played across my lips. I never thought he would think that way. Am I that introvert?

"It's not a compliment." A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Anyway, it makes me curious." he mumbled, but I still heard it.

"Well then you better stay tuned to unravel the mystery." And with that I quickly left through the open elevator door despite the fact I was two floors away from where I needed to be. It didn't matter, the elevator suddenly looked very inviting.

* * *

I was walking with Stefan and Sara through the hallway and suddenly I saw Joe from across of em. Even now, everytime I looked at him, weirdly I got butterflies in my stomach. I caught his eye, and he waves at me smiling. I just replied him with a slight smile.

"That hot guy, again?" she said as she glanced at him.

"Yeah, he's my friend that I met at the hotel"

Stefan suddenly stopped walking and we're also stopped and glanced at him. "By the way you guys knew each other's room. What are you doing with him at the hotel?" he asked curiously.

Sara spun her head to look at me, "AT THAT HOTEL? OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sara's screaming made people turn towards us and shoot funny looks at me. She probably thought I'm doing _something_ with him in the hotel.

"Nothing, okay! I'm not doing anything. We just dropped our keys and really it was just an accident!" I said.

Sara let out a breath of relief. "Oh Okay. Thank god. Anyway, See you after school!" and she went into her class.

Stefan and I have the same class so we continued walking together to the classes. Suddenly a group of boys rushed through the hallway, bumping into other students including me and made me drop my bag. When I dropped my bag, I dropped a ring box near Stefan's foot and he grabbed it before I could even touch it. "What's this?" He looked at the ring box in his hand.

I seized from him before he could open it. "It's my precious thing. I didn't want to wear it because it means a lot to me. Also the person that gave me this didn't want anyone else know"

"Is it a wedding ring?" he asked with an innocent face.

"No, it isn't! How can you even think that? Why would I have a wedding ring?" Stefan just gave me a curious look

"I don t believe you." he said flatly.

I sighed, "Okay, maybe I can tell you this. When I was little, I struggled making friends. He was my only friend. But unfortunately he was just an exchange student. Just about one week after we became friends he had to go back to America. Then the day before he left, he gave me this. Because of him I find it easier to make friends now. And he said, never to tell anyone that he gave me this. So you're the only one who knows but I don't think he'll mind too much that I've told you" I explained.

"You mean, in Seoul?"

"Yeah I lived there once. But how did you know?"

There was an awkward silence for a while before he spoken "I just- read your biography work"

**Stefan's P.O.V  
**A ring box? Is she engaged to someone? "Is it a wedding ring?"

"No, it isn't! How can you even think that? Why would I have a wedding ring?" she chuckled.

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, maybe I can tell you this. When I was little, I struggled making friends. He was my only friend. But unfortunately he was just an exchange student. Just about 1 week after we became friends he had to go back to America. Then the day before he left, he gave me this. Because of him I find it easier to make friends now. And he said, never to tell anyone that he gave me this. So you re the only one who knows but I don't think he'll mind too much that I've told you" she explained.

Why does that story seem so familiar? Could it be.. She is that girl?

_****Stefan's flashback******  
**_A young girl, dressed in the standard Kindergarten uniform sat on the bench holding her books. Stefan came and sat beside her. "I must go"  
"Do you really have to?"  
"I must go home. I must do as my father wishes"

She lowered her head and started to cry. "Don't cry" Stefan hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"What if- what if you forget me and we don't see each other again?" and she burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"This" And he grabbed her hand and put a ring in it. "With this, you'll never forget me, and I'll always remember you. I have mine too! But don't tell anyone, okay?"

She looked plainly to the ring on her hand. She looked up and met Stefan's brown eyes. "Why must be a ring?"

Stefan stayed silent for awhile and then explained it to her. "When people used the same ring, it means they're having connection. Just like our father and mother. or our grandpa and grandma."

"B-but I don't even know your name" she stammered.

"My name is-" he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a car and a middle-age man got out and carried the boy to the car without saying any words.  
_****flashback ends****_

Seoul. Didn't my mom tell me I was raised in Seoul too? "You mean... in Seoul?

"Yeah I lived there once. But how did you know?" she asked.

I let my mind wonder awhile. What if I said the truth? Will she acted like the same way? I've never felt like this with any of my other past girlfriend or just friends. She is very special to me, and I don't want it to change any other way. "I just- read your biography work" I lied. Maybe in the right time, I'll tell her it was me. I knew she's special from the very beginning.

"On my history homework? Haha" A light chuckle slipped through her lips "that was the most horrible biography ever!"

"Anyway, can I see that ring?"

"What?" She held it tightly like nobody can touch it beside her. "Why you suddenly interested in woman accessories?"

"No, nothing. Forget it. Let's get going to class".

Suddenly Joe walking towards us. He came up at the wrong time and ruined my moment. "Hey, Di. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course! Tomorrow is the weekend, though" she chuckled.

Actually tomorrow is the day we were going to work on our assignment but Dianna looked at me with her puppy eyes. I knew she wanted me to cancel it. I couldn't argue when she looked at me like that so I just nodded secretly. I knew someday she'll break her rules for not being interested in any guy.

"Great! Then, meet me at the park, Okay?" he said, and Dianna nodded in agreement.

After he left, Dianna hugged me. "Thank you so much, Stef!" she said gratefully.

I enjoyed every few seconds when her arms around me, even it's not meant the way I want it to be.

* * *

_**A/N:** Poor Stefan. but he's not as weak as he seemed._


	6. The Date

_**Chapter 6: The Date**_

**Joe's P.O.V  
**"I can't believe you hang out with that girl" Brian patted me while I was having a breakfast at the rehearsals room.

"Of course I do. I-I m interested at her. She is different from any other girl."

Brian opened a cupboard and handed me a box of cereal. "Don't play with her heart, Joe! She is young. Don't ruin her 'young' life."

"Young? She's nineteen. I searched her on the internet."

"I thought she was seventeen. But still it's young, Joe." Brian added.

Matt walked over and joined our conversation. "Brian, believe it. He met that girl accidentally like 3 times. It's really the weirdest thing ever."

"Is she a stalker or something?" Brian said lowering his voice.

"A Stalker?" And I chuckled "She didn't even recognize me at first. Until she saw Lauren and Joey at the basement theatre"

"Who the hell is not recognized Walker" Matt laughed as he started to sat beside me and preparing for breakfast.

Then, Brian next question hit me like a tonne of bricks "And how about that sexy-crazy-monster?"A sarcastic smile curved the corner of his lips. Oh crap. "Liza?"

"You have dumped her, right?" Brian asked me.

"No. Not yet. I haven't seen her. Well I've been avoiding her. That girl is just a nuisance" I said as I grabbed a hot coffee from the table beside me and drunk it. This conversation has made me lost appetite.

"But you were crazy about her when you were at college." Well, that was true. She was the hottest and most popular girl at college. There were load of guys chasing after her but I got her. "And you liked her for like loooong time" Brian added.

"But now she's changed! She annoys me so much. It s always just moan, moan, nag, nag with her! Seriously she doesn't know when to shut up."

"You re a total asshole, dude" Brian joked. I just smiled crookedly for replied him.

"Dump her! Now or never mate." Matt added and they left me alone. I knew I had to dump her but how could I find her? She was always hanging out with her gals. And if I dump her, she also will never agreed.  
Looking at my phone I saw... Oh crap. Late for my date.

~o~

**Normal P.O.V**

I stood in front of park's entrance and glanced at my watch occasionally. Why is he taking so long? He is the one who invited me here. And he's late.  
Suddenly, I felt someone walking towards me from the back. and he stopped right behind me. No, please isn't a snatcher. please not this time. I just heard from Grace that there might be a criminal around here because last week Sara's bag was stolen near here.

I spun my head swiftly as I tightly held my bag. Then I startled when I saw who he is. "Joe! You scared me." I said and I started walking inside the park.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not a criminal." He started to walk along side me. "and sorry, I'm late. I had a rehearsal with StarKid"

"Rehearsal on weekend? It's okay. I figured you'd be busy" I said.

He took a deep breath as he raised his head to the sky. "Looks like the weather supported us today" he smirked.

I put my hand on my not-so-thick jacket's pocket. I couldn't resist temptation for not looking to his electric blue eyes. The most gorgeous pair of eyes I ever seen. "Yeah, it's rare to have warm-cold weather these days."

"Dianna, I know you're new here. Today, I'm taking you to a great place in Michigan. You like theatre, right?"

"Yes, of course I like it. I'm in to study Music, Theatre, and Dance."

"You're there? I was in that department too when I was at college". His face shone with excitement. So this guy had graduated and I'm just a freshman? This thought caused a small giggle to escape.

"What so funny?" He looked at me with confusion.

"I don't know. It's just funny you've graduated and I'm freshman. Just quite a strange deal" I chuckled. Joe nudged my elbow and laughed. "Not a big deal."

I saw a hotdog stand near us and remembered I haven't had breakfast this morning "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Not really"

"Okay then I'll just buy one" He tried to chase me when I walked to the hotdog stand. "Hey, wait! I want to buy one too. I just remembered I haven't had breakfast".

We found a park bench and sat and ate our hotdogs. "I was remembering the day that we met. That hotel, was not so good right?" he said.

"Yeah. Not really a good one. But the only hotel that fits my budget. I'm saving to buy apartment."

"Don't waste money on that. Just stay at that hotel for a while."

"Why?"

"I-It's close to your school, right?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Oh, those blue eyes are making me lose grip on reality again. But I immediately snapped myself out of it.

"Well, you must have a lot of money, Joe. Why do you stay in that not-so-posh hotel when there are a lot of five-star hotels around here?"

"I'm saving. For my wedding"

And I immediately stopped eating. An unfamiliar feeling ran through my veins as I heard that. "You...are engaged?" I muttered. I knew he was old enough to marry someone. I don't know why I can't accept that in reality.

"No I was kidding. Don't take that seriously!" And he started to laugh. I just continued eating and trying not to be distracted by his laugh. "Hey, Di. You want to know what I'm saving for then? I'm buying a car."

"You don't have a car?"

"Not yet." He started eating and I have to admit he's so cute even when he bite the hotdog. Oh, Di why you think about this stuff.

And I saw a little bit of mustard on his lips and escaped a giggle. "Hey, there is some mustard on your lips"

He immediately cleaned up his lips with his hand. But it's not clean enough. So I grabbed tissue from my bag and wiped his lips softly. Suddenly I was imagining what those lips would feel like touching mine. I was snapped back in to reality when he spoke, "Thanks." And immediately I put my hand back. "Sure."

Get yourself together Di! Remember your rules.

~o~

**Joe's P.O.V  
**"Thanks." She pulled her hand away.

"Sure." I didn't like that she had moved her hand; it had felt comfortable with it near my face. Dianna turned away and continued eating but she looked lost in thought. I took the opportunity to study her. She really was beautiful. Even her body not as perfect as Liza's. But I wondered if she even knew.

Wait where did that come from? Yeah sure I like her but I'd never thought of her as beautiful before. Well it was true so there's nothing wrong with me thinking that right?  
I was pulled out of my thought by a high pitched squeal and the sound of someone running. I looked her and saw...Oh crap! Not her, not here, not now!

Liza was running towards us, her long blonde hair flying out behind her with a huge smile on her face. "JOE! Baby there you are. Have you been hiding from me?" She pouted and flicked her hair behind her. Dianna came up beside me.

"Em, Joe, who's that?"

"Joe, who's that little tramp hanging around you? Another stupid little fan-girl from that stupid little drama group you're in? Why don't you ditch her and come with me, we need to have a catch up babe! Let s go!" And with that she pulled me away. I looked behind me and saw Dianna stood in shock with a single tear running her cheek, I tried to give her an apologetic smile but she turned on her heel and walked away.

Crap now she's mad at me.

* * *

_**A/N: **Leave me a comment if US wanted me to continue it. and constructive criticism always appreciated._

_Bels&Ams_


	7. An Unfinished Date Plan: Part One

_**Chapter 7: An Unfinished Date Plan: Part One**_

I sat in the library doing my assignment. But my mind kept wandering back to yesterday's incident. This is what I was scared of if I break my rules, hurt because being in love. Thankfully, I didn't break it. I'm scared if my story would be like-

Joey suddenly sat in front of me with his crooked smile, bringing me out of my little daydream. "Joey?"

"Hey! Where's your hot friend?"

"You mean Grace? She has class today" I said as I read my book.

"That's her name? Cool" he replied.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him, looking right into his eyes.

He just gave me a smirk, "Simply, that boy who with you when you visited our rehearsal. Anyway, how's your relationship with Joe?"

Why has he suddenly asked about Joe? Or maybe Joe has told Joey about yesterday's incident and told him talk to me. Very mature, Joseph. But I don't want to talk about this right now. "Fine." I blurted glumly, writing something on my book.

"What do you mean by just 'fine'? Fine as in okay, nothing happened, or really nice?" he said as he looked at all the book that I stacked beside me.

I put my book down and looked right into his eyes. "You know the story, right? So I think you're mature enough to know how I felt."

Joey suddenly looked very confused, "Hey, what are you talking about? What story?" he furrowed his brows.

"Umm, looks like you didn't know. So, forget it" and when I'm tried to read the book again, Joey pushed the book away.

"I'm gonna tell you something, and I don't think you're gonna like it."

Whether I'm gonna like it or not I think I must know this, "Okay tell me, then."

"Joe has a girlfriend, and he hasn't dumped her." So basically that girl yesterday was Joe's girlfriend. No wonder that girl can take him wherever she wants to. She is his girlfriend and that means I'm nothing.

"And what's the problem?" I acted like I didn't care.

"She's back in the city. She was away on holiday with her friends but guess not anymore. Her gals and her have been totally popular since we were in college. And she's the hottest." And that means Joe's typical girl is popular, sexy, and beautiful. Or other words: Perfect. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book back, "Like Regina George in Mean girls?"

"Not really mean like her. But it's pretty close. So, just beware of that creature." And Joey stood up and left me.

**Joe's P.O.V  
**I sat on the couch near the window and gulped my cup of tea as I stared blankly out the window. The sky was a light shade of indigo. A beautiful view for these days.  
Joey suddenly came from the door and sat beside me. "Dude, what's up?"

And Lauren walked over and joined our conversation, bringing Joey hot coffee, "There must be something wrong."

"Worst" and I told them about everything. About how we walked in the park, ate hotdogs and prepared to go to the theatre. How great her smile was. But suddenly that creature came up and ruined everything. And I can't do anything besides smiling apologetically. And Lauren patted my back. "Oh maan, that's terrible for first date."

"Hmm, no wonder Dianna didn't want to talk about you very much when I met her" said Joey while drinking his coffee.

"You met her? What did she say?"

Joey places his hand over his mouth in a thinking pose, "Hmmm, we're just talking about your ex- I mean your girlfriend, Liza. No wonder she didn't look surprised or shocked after I told her about it"

I looked back to the window and my mind brought up to the first time I met her. How she was in a hurry until we bumped and dropped our keys. And just left without saying anything. But I still can remember those big brown eyes and her lily perfume scent. Lily, perfect choice for someone like her. When I accidentally opened her bag, found it funny how she brought so many pyjamas. What did she do with all those pyjamas?

"Looks like no second date after this, Joe" Lauren made me snap back to reality and stopped my giggle.

"Hey, don't say that. It's made me feel more hopeless. What should I do?"

"Use your magic word, dude. I know you can do it."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Lauren added.

I clenched my hand as I stood up, "Yes. I'll do it. Thanks mate" and I ran off to the door. But in the far I heard Joey shout "beware of Liza!" I believe that girl won't be annoying me again after I ignored her yesterday.

~o~

**Dianna's P.O.V  
**I walked through the hallway and opened up my locker. I put my math book and hoodie that I put on this morning. And I looked at Joe's photo that I printed out from internet and stick it to the back of my locker door after the second time I met him.

"It wasn't your fault, after all." I said to the photo.

"Yes, it was me"

I jolted as I heard that voice behind me, and I close locker's door immediately before he can clearly saw his picture on it and might thinking I'm a stalker, "Joe! It's not cool sneaking up on people like that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry. Sorry for made you jump and also sorry for yesterday. I don't even know why she was there. I swear it will never happen again."

"Apologize accepted." I said as I walked to my classroom. with that he started walking beside me.

I think he came up in the wrong time. It's a substitution class time and basically all the students were out and they're probably in this hallway. With him beside me it completely made an attention. Nearly all the girl in this hallway glanced at him and started murmuring. Vaguely I caught snatches of their conversation.

___"Is he Joe Walker from Starkid? Is that girl beside him is __his girlfriend?"_

_"He owns the most gorgeous pair of eyes I must say"_

_"I've seen his abs on youtube. He is so hot" "and __look at those muscled arms too."_

I glanced at him and realized there was a slight smile on his lips. I think he knew that all those girls eyes were on him."So, are you free after school?" he asked, spun his head to me.

"Umm." I nodded.

"Great! Then we have an unfinished date planned. Meet me at basement theatre 3 PM! See you there!" and he walked away.

* * *

After I finished all of my class, I glanced out to the college's watch - it was exactly 3 PM, I run up to the basement art theatre to avoid being late. I saw him hanging out with his friends after rehearsal. I just stood at the door avoid ruining his conversation, but he walked up to me not long after he saw me here. "Hey, Are you ready?"

"Sure." I said as I tighten up my jacket.

He smiled before he finally took me to the bus stop in front of the college. "Sorry, I don't have car... yet." he chuckled. And I have to admit that I love his laugh.

"No. It's okay. It's the first time I'll take the bus in Michigan. Great experience." I smiled to him.

"No. Don't ever you take the bus again."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ever you take the bus, except when you are with me. Buses can be dangerous places sometimes."

I chuckled in realization he's being care. "Okay then."

I reached for my purse to pay the fare but Joe stopped me and shook his head. "Nope I've got this."

I sat down and Joe came and sat with me. He put his arm around me and started pointing things out as the bus moved. I enjoyed the ride for a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. Despite the fact, I shouldn't be in love with him.

* * *

_**A/N**: So this fic is written by me and Ams so we're excited to tell you that:  
____We've made a Castlist (no Dianna, because I don't like pairing a starkid with celebrity, so just imagine her as the way you like):_

_-Joe Walker as Joe Walker  
__-Alexander Ludwig as Stefan  
-__Ariana Grande as Sara  
-__Leighton Meester (blonde) as Liza_


	8. An Unfinished Date Plan: Part Two

_**A.N:** Thank you for the reviews guyss! but still I'd love to see your thoughts more :)_  
_Anyway, I suggest you listen to the song (any version you prefer) while reading the song part so you can feel the rhymes, if you wouldn't mind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, it's from Les Miserables musical._

* * *

_____"But the __past_ is always with us, just waiting to mess with the present"  
-Gossip Girl.  


"Michigan Theatre! What are we going to watch?" I said with excitement.

"No. We're not going to be watching a musical." Joe offered his hand to me and I took it obediently. He led me to a room. He tells me to open the door which I do hesitantly.

What I see first is the very bright light from the spotlights so I squint my eyes slowly. And after the light vaguely goes normal, I can see I'm on an empty theatre stage. It's a big theatre stage with a beautiful picture graven on the wall. "Oh my..." I cover my wide-open mouth with hand because of surprise.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"I can't believe it. It's so amazing. I-I've never been on such a wonderful big stage before." I said gratefully. And I started to walk to another corner of the stage. "Joe, you didn't have to do this for me." I said.

"I'm a StarKid. And I practically live here. So I have a pass to get into some empty theatre rooms. But still we'd better be fast." And he brought a tape from backstage.

"What are we going to do?"

"Di, I maybe won't bring you here again. So, sing something while you're still here. I'm pretty sure this tape has lots of Broadway musical music" and he gave me list of recorded music in the tape. I started to search for some music that I had maybe memorized the lyrics to from the list that Joe gave me. And I found one, a song that caught my attention straight away. 'I Dreamed A Dream' from Les Misèrables.

"Enjoy your stage; I gotta go to check something. I'll be back soon" and with that he left through the stage door. I feel slightly more comfortable now.

As the audience was empty, I close my eyes, pretend that in front of me there are a lot of people watching me. And I can feel the nerves about being on stage, but I must get over it. The music started to play.

_*plays I Dreamed A Dream instrumental from the tape*_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high._  
_And life worth living._  
_I dreamed that love would never die._  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_Then I was young and unafraid._  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted._  
_There was no ransom to be paid._  
_No song unsung, no wine untasted._

_But the tigers come at night._  
_With their voices soft as thunder._  
_As they tear your hope apart._  
_As they turn your dream to shame._

_He slept a summer by my side._  
_He filled my days with endless wonder._  
_He took my childhood in his stride._  
_But he was gone when autumn came._

_And still I dream he'll come to me._  
_That we will live the years together._  
_But there are dreams that cannot be._  
_And there are storms we cannot weather._

_I had a dream my life would be._  
_So different from this hell I'm living._  
_So different now from what it seemed._  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

_*song ended*_

And I looked for Joe who was standing quite far from me. I was looking at him trough tear filled eyes until he started to speak and snapped me back to reality. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

~o~

**Joe's P.O.V**

As I walked out, I heard the music from the stage. And it made me stuck in the moment. I believe it's from Les Misèrables. I watched her quietly at the audience backstage in front of her. I can see her begin to sing. I took the opportunity to study her more.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high._  
_And life worth living._  
_I dreamed that love would never die._  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_Then I was young and unafraid._  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted._  
_There was no ransom to be paid._  
_No song unsung, no wine untasted._

_But the tigers come at night._  
_With their voices soft as thunder._  
_As they tear your hope apart._  
_As they turn your dream to shame._

_He slept a summer by my side._  
_He filled my days with endless wonder._  
_He took my childhood in his stride._  
_But he was gone when autumn came._

_And still I dream he'll come to me._  
_That we will live the years together._  
_But there are dreams that cannot be._  
_And there are storms we cannot weather._

_I had a dream my life would be._  
_So different from this hell I'm living._  
_So different now from what it seemed._  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

_*song ended*_

She's singing in such a beautiful way. I walked closer to her and I can see clearly tears were welling in her eyes. But she's still pretty like I know.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. Her smile just seemed strained. Almost like she was forcing her face to smile.

She sobbed as she goes backstage and sat on the couch. "The song, the atmosphere, the place, moved me so much" she said. I sit beside her and move my arm to embrace her.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful stage for an amazing performance." I nodded.

"But that was horrible." she chuckled. I tried not to be distracted by how cute she looked when she laughed like that. I gently tilted her chin so she was facing me.

"No! You have a great voice. And _that_ was amazing performance. You deserved to perform here."

He smiled sincerely. "Thanks, Joe. For everything." she said, her eyes meeting mine.

"You're welcome. And your singing voice is just wonderful. It sounds like you've been trained before."

After heard that suddenly her eyes dulled and she turned serious. She just kept her gaze on her lap. And I quickly regretted what I said. "You know what, Joe. I used to sing this song with my mother when I was little. But now she's gone." she murmured and the tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Now I've made a huge mistake. "I'm sorry, Di. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I can't always be haunted by the past, right?" she looked up again and met my eyes. He was looking at me with a hard to described expression in those brown eyes.

I can feel her pain by just seeing her like that. So I moved my arms to embrace her tightly and she gave me a slight smile. I can't believe she has been through it all. She's stronger than I thought. And I finally learned a bit more about her. Hopefully she can trust me completely one day.

* * *

_**A/N:**Leave a comment? *lessthanthree* :D_

_(Actually, there was a story behind her past.)_


	9. She Knew It

_"__Nothing stays hidden for long._ _  
And you often find, what you least expect is right in front of you.  
Waiting to change everything forever.  
Whether you want to or not. XOXO"  
-Gossip Girl_**_  
_**

**Normal P.O.V.**

We walked together towards the hotel in an awkward silence. It had been a long day and we hadn't spoken at all since we got off the bus. The whole time I prevented myself from looking at him and even denied the fact that he was beside me. And he didn't seem like he wanted to start a conversation.

The song that I sung reminded me again the pain of my past, so I just thought I better be silent than crying a baby in front of him. I spotted a park in the other side of the street, then I started to run towards it to cheer up my mind.

"Hey, the hotel is that way." He ran up to where I was and pointed the other way.

I sat in the swing and swung myself slowly, "I know." I said flatly. He walked to behind me and pushed my swing. "Don't push too hard. I'm scared." I gave him a light chuckle.

"So you're afraid of heights?"

"Yes. So push it as slowly as you can."

And he pulled the swing really slowly like I told him. We were quiet for a while before either spoke again. "Does Stefan mean something to you?"

I suddenly stopped giggling and look straight to him. "He's just... my best friend that I trust." I said.

"Okay, then. Enough playing, let's go back home. I want to watch Legend of Korra tonight." He said excitedly, and I just nodded in agreement.

He grabbed my arm and we walked to the hotel. He was walking beside me. His hand was still holding mine and I tightened it slowly; it had felt comfortable with it near my hand. I let the pain flew away and just accept the fact that I'm not all alone now. I had him. With him beside me, everything is looking good in my eyes. Trees are full of starlight; streetlights are misty in the river.

We took the elevator together, and his hand stayed holding mine. Until we got to second floor and he took his hand away, letting me go. "Thanks for today, Walker." I said.

He smiled, "You're welcome. And I really wish I can see you perform again." I caught a glimpse of those blue eyes that made my heart melt.

"You will."

And the elevator door closed. And I walked back to my room as I let my mind wandering. _Maybe I should break my rules now. _

* * *

I opened my locker and looked into Joe's photo. I admire his eyes, his brow and his smile. I allowed a light chuckle to escape as I remembered how he held my hand yesterday. And it made me think that we were like a... crap because thinking we are a couple couldn't get me anywhere. "It's all your fault."

I grabbed my history book, my next class after the break time. As I closed the locker's door I saw something that made me freeze in the instant I recognized them. It all happened in front of me. I felt my heart slowly began to fall from my chest. _This is what you were scared of. All this time, you've been avoiding a feeling. But in the long run you can't avoid it anymore._

It was Liza. She was standing with Joe.

She kissed Joe passionately, and Joe kissed her back, "Or maybe it was my fault.. Because I was hoping too much." I said quietly. I held my breath and plucked up courage to walk passed them.

**Joe's P.O.V**

I forgot where exactly Dianna locker is. But I guess I could just wait here until she shows up in this hallway because right now is the time for substitution class. Then suddenly someone grabbed my back and kissed me in the lips. Ugh, lip-gloss. It must be Liza. She kept me locked to her lips. I tried to pushed her but my mind is messed up right now. Then vaguely I smelled a lily scent and it's... It's Dianna! Swiftly I pulled her off as I search the source of it. And I saw she was walking right passed me. Damn! Now she'll be mad at me, again.

"What the hell?" I said to Liza.

"You're my boyfriend. It's a normal thing for us. Remember the old times at college you used to be the one who kissed me first, right?" she said, linking her arms but I jerked it away.

"Right, _used_ to. But now, it's over. We're breaking up."

I tried to walk away but she held my hand hardly preventing me to leave. "Huh? Wait! Is it because of her? A crazy fan-girl who's like stalking you? The one that you met at the park? A little girl? Seriously, you got to be kidding me!"

"She is not a crazy fan-girl! And stop saying she's a little girl! She is nineteen!" I yelled at her because she has pissed me off big time.

"Nineteen?" She giggled and continued yelling "And you? You are fuckin' twenty-four!"

"So, it means I can't be with her? Wake up! It's the 21st century."

Her face turned serious. "Joe, you're just kidding, right? We're not over!" she yelled again and made people around here stare at us.

"I'm one hundred percent serious!" And I left her with shock written on her face.

~o~

**Normal P.O.V**

I walked to the cafe with tears in my eyes. That incident flashed in my memories again. Being hurt, left by the one I loved. I felt tears slowly returning to my eyes. The harsh wind whipped against my face making a cold sensation on it. I wiped my face with my jacket and then walked into the cafe. I bought a caramel-latte, hoping it can refresh my mind. And when I was walking back to the college, I saw Stefan in the far end. He's walking towards me. I think he can read my face.

"Dianna, hey what's happen?"

"Huh? Umm, nothing!" I said, trying to sound convincing but failed miserably.

"I can see something is wrong. About the assignment? Just relax, okay? I've got it. And it's like ninety percent finished." He said. And I can't vent all my sadness to him. So I just hugged him.

"Thank you soo much! You don't have to do it really!"

And he pulled me off him and looked me in the eye with his hands on my shoulders. "Di, if something happened, tell me, okay?"

"O-okay."

Stefan was so nice to me. And I would never want him to change. I watched him watch away and decided that I needed to talk to someone. "Stefan!" I called him again. And he turned his way back to me "Yes?"

"Maybe we can talk in the cafe?"

"Sure." he agreed and we sat at the cafe balcony.

And suddenly a middle-age woman came towards me with an angry expression. Her face was so familiar. And she hit my table. "You bitch!" She said. I gasped when I recognized it was Liza.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, dude!" Stefan yelled at her. But she didn't care.

"I don't know who you are. But don't you think just because you're young, you can get anyone you want and cheat on them just like that!" Liza grumbled as she pointed her finger to Stefan and then me.

"I'm not cheating! He is my friend-"

"But you took Joe away from me! And I can't accept that." And she continued her words before she left "I warned you."

After she left Stefan letting out a breath of relief,"Geez, who the hell is she?" He said.

"Joe's ex- I mean- Joe's girlfriend."

His face turned serious, "Dianna, are you dating a man who has a girlfriend?" he said, gave me curious look.

"We're not dating!" I yelled.

"Forget about Joe, okay? Look, it turned out to be like this. Just... Don't make anything complicated anymore." And he stood up and left me here. Is he mad at me just because I date Joe? Why he mad at me with that reason?

I chased him outside of the cafe. "Hey! Why are you mad at me for no reason?" I yelled at him, he stopped walking a moment and turned back to me.

"I never thought you'd change this much. You're different from the girl that I used to know." he said flatly.

"Since when have you known me so much? We just met last year, Stef." I said in evasion.

He stayed quiet a while then, suddenly he grabbed my hand, and put a ring into it. And when I looked at it, it's the same ring that was mine. A plain ring without a diamond or anything else. But made from a hard material. Why he have the same ring while he never saw it before? Is he that boy?

"Huh? What's this?" I asked him.

"With this, you'll never forget me, and I'll always remember you."

His words, made a flashback played in my mind.

_****Dianna's flashback****_

_Dianna, dressed in the standard Kindergarten uniform sat on the bench holding her books. The boy came and sat beside her. "I must go"_

_"Do you really have to?"_

_"I must go home. I must do as my father wishes"_

_She lowered her head and started to cry. "Don't cry" the boy hugged her and tried to comfort her. "What if- what if you forget me and we don't see each other again?" and she burst into a fresh wave of tears._

_"This" And he grabbed her hand and put a ring in it. "With this, you'll never forget me, and I'll always remember you. I have mine too!_

_"But don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_She looked plainly to the ring on her hand. She looked up and met Stefan's brown eyes. "Why must be a ring?"_

_Stefan stayed silent for awhile and then explained it to her. "When people used the same ring, it means they're having connection. Just like our father and mother. or our grandpa and grandma."_

_"B-but I don't even know your name" she stammered._

_"My name is-" he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a car and a middle-age man got out and carried the boy to the car without saying any words._  
_****Flashback ends****_

I gasped. Is he really the boy who saved my childhood?

"You are the boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."


	10. Two People are Mad At Me

_"As a famed literary liar once told Oprah, memory is subjective.  
__Memories can be embellished. Or denied.  
__But as James Frey knows all too well, the truth always comes out."_

_-Gossip Girl_**_  
_**

"Yes, I am"

He turned back to the college without saying a word. And all I can do is just stand here with a ring held tightly in my hand. He is that boy. He was my dream boy when I was five, but it's weird because I didn't feel anything when I found out that the boy is him even though he is still the same. I couldn't let it bother me for too long though, I still had classes to go to.

I entered my class and I meet AJ Holmes in front of the piano. He's the pianist and music writer for StarKid. And the songs that he has written are just amazing.

He came towards me "Hey, you're Dianna right? Joe's friend?"

"Yes I am. Wow, you still remember me."

"Of course I still remember you. You are the first fan to come to one of our rehearsals. That's why we were all completely awkward at the time. You must be special to Joe." He said with a sly wink.

Am I Joe's special person? So why is it all getting so confusing? If I'm his special person, Liza is who? "I'm the first fan that came to your rehearsal? What about Liza?"

"Oh, her. She came just for Joe and not for our rehearsal. She didn't watch the rehearsal. I only had a little chat with her; she was too busy looking at Joe and -ugh kissing and stuff."

"I get it. Well, is any reason for have you here?"

He sighed, "Your teacher said that I would be playing the piano for the Les Misèrables performers auditions."

"An audition?"

"Yep. There is going to be a casting session for the Les Misèrables performance. You can join if you want." Maybe if I join this I would be able to forget the thing about Joe and Liza. And I can improve my skills. I have to try this. "Of course I want to!" I said excitedly.

"Wow, cool! I can't wait to see you in the audition. Anyway, cause the class hasn't started yet play for me something." He said as he knocked the piano. I can play the piano. But there was no song that came to my mind to be played.

"I don't remember any songs of heart. I must read sheet music. I really can't-"

"Play anything you remember. Even twinkle-twinkle little star"

The only song that I remembered from a long time ago is the song that Stefan taught me. River Flows in you by Yiruma. The song that Stefan told me will calm me down and let off the pain. I sat in the piano seat and AJ sat beside me as I started to play the song.

After I finished it, I vaguely heard someone clapping not far from me.

I spun my head to search the source of it. I's stefan. "You still remember it?" He asked.

"You're here?" I asked back, not replying to his question.

He smiled as he replied "Hey, this is my class."

~o~

**Joe s P.O.V**  
It's her. I smelled her scent, and I saw her. So it means Dianna saw me and Liza making out. That bitch is totally unpredictable. Why doesn't she text me or something if she wanted to come so I can get her to another place and Dianna wouldn't have meet her again.

"Gosh, I think you're crazy about her." I was startled by a man voice behind me.

I turned to meet him. "Yes, I think- wait, no. Actually I was thinking about Liza who-" Before I finished my words, Brian butted in.

"Aah, love crisis. Dianna or Liza? Each of them has really different personalities."

"Dianna, duh. But the problem is...she saw Liza and me making out. And it's just a coincidence."

"Oh dude, that's not good. What are you going to do about it?" Brian looked at me sympathetically.

"I don't know! That's the problem!" I yelled him. He looked startled and got up.

He looked back as he started to walk away. "I know you're upset but there's no need to be such a jerk mate. Come find me when you've stopped being immature and selfish. And I think you should answer it by yourself."

"What the he-" I mumbled.

With that he left the room, leaving me feeling quite guilty and mad at the same time. Shit now two people are mad at me.

~o~

**Normal P.O.V**  
I walked with Stefan to the college's park. Because we spent our childhood mostly at the park, it made us remember it again. "I thought you'd be mad at me." he said, starting to walk beside me.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I left you."

Yeah, at first I was mad at him. He left me exactly in my loneliest and most traumatic time. But I knew the reason he had go was because his father forced him.

"Why did your father really want you to leave?" I asked.

"Problems with his job and I didn't know exactly what it is."

"I see." I said as I gave him the ring that he gave me yesterday "Here, it's yours. Keep it."

He looked the ring in his hand for a while and held it tightly. "I'll always keep it." he said.

And we went to the swings. Stefan pulled my swing and we had a little chat. Suddenly I saw Joe walking across the park. He was pretty far so I didn't clearly saw him. And to make sure it's not just my hallucination, I got off the swing and stared at him.

It's weird because his coat wasn't very thick on such cold day. His hand in his pocket with his head down, he didn't realize I'm here. When I took one little step to my front, he turned his head to look at me. I wanted to say something but my throat closed up and I couldn't have spoken even if I had tried to. Maybe it's because I still can't forget yesterday's incident. I turned my gaze down, refusing to look at him; trying not to looking very pathetic.

I slowly raised my head; I saw he has stopped walking and was looking at me, worried. I gave him a smile just to saying I'm okay, but I it failed miserably. He replied my smile but not as bright as usual. With that he turned his gaze back to the street and walked away.

I suddenly remembered, I'm not alone, Stefan was with me now. I turned back and saw he was still behind the swings. I always avoided being hurt. But now I'd hurt someone else. How selfish I am being right now.  
"I'm sorry, Stefan. I just-"

"I understand your feelings."  
His words made me feel guiltier. And he continued it, "I understand how hard it is forget a person that you loved very much. Like how hard I tried to forget a girl who I left in Seoul. And until now, I can't forget her."


	11. Confession

**Joe's P.O.V.**  
I must go back to the theater because my script was left there. Suddenly I was tempted to make my way through the park because I wanted to remember back to all my great moments there with her. When we ate hotdogs together and she wiped the mustard on my lips. And when we swung together, she was really scared when I pulled her swing harder. Magically, my imagination came to life, but with different person. I saw Dianna and Stefan playing on the swings and laughing together. It must have been a great moment for them.

I just walked away, trying as hard as I can to not looking at her and pretending I'm not seeing her. But I can see her a little to my side. She's stared at me with a painful expression. I stopped walking and resisted how much I wanted to hug her right now and tell her Liza doesn't mean anything to me. She forced a light smile like she did on the stage. I replied her smile and continue walking. She doesn't know how much it hurts me to act like this.

~o~

**Dianna's P.O.V.**  
The girl that he left in Seoul is me.  
"So, you had fallen for that girl even though you didn't know who was that girl?"

"No. Until I fell for another girl, who turned out to be the same person." I was speechless for a while; I didn't know what I would say to reply him. He turned his gaze and looking right on my eyes. "I like you for all this time. Since we were young and when I first know you in this school."

"Stefan, I-I'm sorry-" I stuttered. and he butted in before I could finish my word.

"I knew your stupid rules for not being interested in any guy! You've told me!" he said, started yelling at me. and then he continued his word as he calming himself, "and I knew you'll broke it. So I hope you meant it what I said."

I remembered again the day I told stefan about my past and that stupid rules. Stefan is the only guy I trusted back then. I turned my gaze down, refuse to looking at him. "I'm not apologize because of it."

He gave me curious look. "Then, because of what?"

I paused and thought about it before I responded. "Because it's late Stefan. and yes, I broke my rules. I can't always be haunted by my past. But if you confessed that to me on the day you gave me that ring I think I might have accepted you. It's hurt to say this... but, right now I can't forget a guy." I took a quick breath to gather up my courage to said that. Slowly guilty feeling filled up my heart. I looked doown at the ground refused to looking at his face. If I date him, I don't know what would happen if someday we just became strangers. Then I'll lose him forever.

He let out a stressful sigh and raised his head to the sky. "Is it too late?"

I was silent a moment and then answered him with slight hesitation. "I think so."

"Is it him? Is it Joe that you have filled your heart with? And you can't forget him? He is way older than you!" He yelled and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Stef! It doesn't matter whoever he is-" I said, pulling my body off from him. "Since the first time we met, I think we're destined to be best friends, Stef. When I struggled to make friends, you're the one who understood me. You're the only one who is always there for me during my sad or happy times. And I don't want to lose you!"

His eyes widened as he heard the last word I said. Then he looked back at the ring that he held since I gave him. And I reached my pocket to take my ring, and I put it on my ring finger and showed it to him. "You will always have a special place in my heart." I said.

"Thanks, Di." he smiled.

I nodded and he replied me with a smile. "Stef.." I said, worriedly.

"Let's go home. I'll drop you off. It's dark, anyway."

"No, it's fine. My new apartment is right there. Just a bike ride for a few blocks from here." It's really hurt to saw Stefan like that. He is my best friend and I broke his heart because of the truth. Or maybe I don't have to say the truth and pretend to be in love with him? "I'm sorry. I didn't understand myself either." I muttered.

"It's okay, Di. I understand you need time to forget him. So, See you at class?"

"Of course!" I said as I gave him a warm hug. Then I walked off in a hurry towards my parked bike.

**Joe's P.O.V**  
I took my little break time to meet Dianna at her room. It's getting dark but I don't care. I just have to apologize and my guilty feeling will decrease a bit. I rushed upstairs but when I got there, I saw her room was empty and there was hotel clerk cleaning up the room. I said to Dianna to stay here for a while. Because when she lives here, there was just a floor that separated us. And I was very grateful of that because when I thought of her, I knew she is always close to me. But now she was gone and left me a regret for not telling her that.

~o~

_*THE NEXT DAY*_

**Stefan P.O.V**

I might have said something wrong to Dianna yesterday. It just made me look so selfish. It's not her fault for fallen with Joe. Who's not interested in starkid guy. Especially Dianna really loves theater. I walked to the Announcement board near my class. There are crowd of people looked at it. I tiptoed to see what was there and when I clearly saw it, it was a Les Miserable audition announcement.

"Ms. Samantha really know people's favorite this time." said a female voice beside me.

I spun my head to see her. Her hair was brown like Dianna, but darker. and she was holding a huge paint-book. "Agreed." I said. "Are you interested in joining it?"

"Yeah, I think. It's my favorite musical. I'm Kristin from Art Department, by the way." she gave me hand to shake hands with me.

"I'm Stefan, from Music, Theatre & Dance."

"You'll be great playing Marius part if you're brunette, you know." her lips escaped a light chuckle.

"It's not a problem for me to dye my hair.. _if_ I get the part."

Then she's looking at my jacket that I held, "Hey, do you mind if I borrow your jacket? It's pretty cold out here but I just wore a tank top. My jacket was lost this morning. This is totally a bad day!"

"Sure. I didn't wear it, though." I said as I handed her my jacket.

She wore the jacket and turned her head to me,"Thanks! You're really nice. Your girlfriend must be really lucky." she scoffed.

"You're welcome. and fyi, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? that's unpredictable! Anyway, I still have classes to go. See you at the audition, stef!" and she stepped to her classroom.

After she left I decided to do something. This might not be favorable to me but if I can't make Dianna happy, the person she loved should.

~o~

**Normal P.O.V**  
I rushed in the hallway, avoid to be late again. It's the audition day for a big play, Les Miserables. And suddenly I saw a girl who wore a familiar jacket walked entering the hallway and I saw the backside number was 19. That would be Stefan's jacket. Because there's no jacket in this school have the same backside number. Why is that girl has the same jacket?

**Joe P.O.V**  
I spotted Dianna not quite far from me. It's hurt so much for ignoring her like that. I decided to turn away to talk to her but she's running to her class. Typical Dianna who always late for class. I was pulled out of my thought by the sudden appearance of a tall-blonde guy stood up in front of me, leaning on a locker behind him. It was Stefan.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. Maybe he has something important to be talked about Dianna. We headed to the cafe.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked to him.

"I like her and I told her yesterday."

It must be Dianna since they were together yesterday. Looked like he wanted to brag because he officially dating her. "So?"

"She ignored me. And you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She said it's late, because she can't forget someone." he said as he turned his gaze to the window.

"She really said that?" I asked.

"Yes. And those words were very direct and very hurtful. But the person she talked about is probably you, you know. There's no other boy that close to her except you and me."

The guy is me? It means, I hurt her all this time. "But the problem is, I've ruined-"

"If you keep thinking that you've ruined things and don't do anything, you'd be like me. You'll lose the opportunity! Ugh, why would I teach my rival about love?" I stayed silent after heard his advice. He's true. Then Stefan stood up and prepared to go. "I have to go or I'll late to my audition"

"Thanks." I said before he left.

"But it doesn't mean I give up just like that." he said as he spun his head to me and gave me a rivalry looks.

Then I remembered back the day when I first embraced her because I wanted to show my friends that I can get along with fans. And then those things turned out to be different when I went on that date with her at the park and we hung out in theatre. And the worst feeling when I saw she's with another guy. The answer for that million dollar question is: I'm in love with her.

"Me too." I smirked.

_"Buddha once said "It's better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles."  
But other soldiers just can't give up the fight. And go underground to plan the next war.  
But it's the true warrior who knows that wars don't end. They simply change.  
And there can never be peace as long as guns are still loaded and there's plenty of ammunition."  
-Gossip Girl_

* * *

_**A/N:** Let me know what you think c:_  
_and thank you Amy for edited all my chapter and written some stuff. She's really great and supermegafoxyawesomehot. If I go to the UK I absolutely visit you!_

_P.S. Big things ahead!_


	12. Enchanted

_"They say the only way to conquer your fear is face what you fear the most.  
You must walk into the belly of the beast. And risk the possibility of failure.  
But try to hide from your fear, and you risk it swallowing you whole."  
-Gossip Girl_

**Normal P.O.V.**  
I walked in to the classroom and saw a crowd of people waiting for their name to be called to enter their audition. There are a lot of people and I can't even see any of my friends. I saw that girl again. The girl who was wearing Stefan's jacket is here, in the audition room. And I tried to get there closely and saw she's with Stefan. Why didn't he ever tell me this? So what's the meaning of what he said yesterday?

"I didn't see you there." I said to Stefan. He was startled when he saw me.

"Hey Di! I'm going for part of Marius. You know Les Miserables is one of my favorite musicals"

"But I know you prefer Phantom of The Opera than this, Stef" I scoffed.

"Yeah" A light chuckle slipped through his lips. "Anyway, this is Kristin from the art department." he introduced the girl beside him.

I gave my hand to shake with her "Hi, I'm Dianna"

"I'm Kristin. Stefan has told me about you."

"Really? So, what part do you want to play?" I asked.

"Because Stefan is auditioning for Marius, then I'm interested in playing Cosette" she answered. Has this girl just showed that she interested in Stefan? I mean Stefan is nice, handsome, but she just met him yesterday. It's weird. I'm interested at Joe since the first time I met him but I'm not courageous enough to tell him it.  
"And you?"

"I'm kinda confused whether to go for Eponine or Cosette, or maybe I can try Madam Thenadier?" Kristin let out a breath of relief after heard that, like she was losing one rival to get the part of Cosette.

"Oh please Di, don't give us that weird idea" Stefan chuckled.

And I reply him with grumbled "It's a weird character and I'd love to try a not-normal character. You only live once, Stef!"

Suddenly Mrs. Samantha, the Theatre teacher came out and stood at the teacher podium "Auditions for Les Miserables will be postponed because of not enough time for all students to audition. Students who haven't audition yet can come in two days again and please don't be late. Thank you"

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"I don't believe so many people are interested joining this one" Stefan added, sitting on an empty chair in front of us.

"Maybe it's because the movie that coming up soon. Makes people more interested I think. Anyway, your name kinda reminds me of Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore!" she said as she sat beside him.

"But I'm not a vampire! And I don't have a brother who wanted to kill me" and they're giggled together. I just watched them with a slight smile on my face. I don't know why I can't laugh too with them. The exact feeling like I felt when saw Joe with Liza. Am I jealous of her? Maybe this time I have to share my best friend with other people too. I cannot own him like he was all mine.  
_It's time to you to let him go, Di. You can't always want people to chase you. But you also have to chase people that you want._

_Maybe it's time to try break your rules._

~o~

Because the audition was postponed I have a lot of free time today. I decided to visit Joe and apologize to him for not telling him I've got new apartment. I jogged to the elevator and it brought me back memories. How klutz I am bumping into someone and grabbed their key without thinking. But I don't regret it. I'm so grateful because of that incident, I met him. I got in to the elevator and pressed 3rd floor.

After it came to 3rd floor, I walked to find room 309. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. "Joe? Are you there?"  
I heard Joe shouted from inside "Just open the door, Di. It's not locked"

"Are you insane? How can you didn't lock the door? It's not safe here" I grumbled as I open the door and what I saw is Joe just wearing his boxer. How have I not really paying attention on his great body before? I mean I saw his abs on AVPM, but since I met him, I couldn't resist temptation to look into his electric blue eyes that made me wonderstruck. I just turned my gaze to random stuff beside me.

"Sorry, I was really in hurry" he said, tidying things up from his messy bed.

"Oh s-so you're in hurry? Then I'll meet you again when you're free" I stuttered and prepared to go.

"No, no, I'm not! The reason you're here must be more important than that rehearsal thing" he immediately grabbed my hand preventing me from leaving.

I turned around and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you that I moved from here. I just found a good apartment near the park and have a great price so, yeah, I think it's cool"

"The one who has to apologize is me. Sorry for letting you see me and Liza..." and he reminded me back to that incident.

"Oh, she's your girlfriend, and I'm just your fr-"

"No. She's not my girlfriend. We're breaking up. I don't even know why she was there. And what you have to know is-" he said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him "I'm with you now" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Really?" I asked; didn't believe. Suddenly the atmosphere changed around me. All I could hear was his soft breath against my neck, and then his soft lips pressed against mine. I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly and gently pulled me closer to him, not wanting to have any distance between us. The feeling of his strong arms now wrapped tightly around my body.  
Butterfly riot takes place in my stomach and followed by the rapid heartbeat hammering inside my chest. I believe he probably heard it.

We were both breathless. But that doesn't stop us from kissing each other. We were still kissing when my phone started ringing in my pocket. "Let me get that first" I said as I pulled him off and reached my phone in my pocket. It's Sara.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's getting dark and you're not home yet. Where are you?" She said in panic. She is my roommate now cause she also donated to renting the apartment.

"Just calm down! I'm at Joe's place. I'll be home soon" and I turned off the phone.

"Don't go" he said, get in to bed, still shirtless. His great body paid my attention. "It's dark outside and I'll be worried so much" and he patted the empty section of the bed next to him to invited me to lye beside him. So I walked to the bed and leaned on his arms.

"Then, I'm gonna text Sara that I'm not going home tonight"

"I'm glad you're here, you know." he said, turned his head to me. "It's like... a dream"

Then I pinched his hand and he groaned. "Apparently it's not a dream, after all" I chuckled. And then my gaze turned to his games collection next to the television. "You have Metal Gear Solid 4?" I asked excitedly.

"Wait, you play MGS too?" his face immediately shone with excitement.

"Yeah. But I haven't play MGS 4 because I don't know where to buy video games here. But I know what happens at the end. Meryl and Johnny get married. Solid Snake fired a bullet into his mouth-" before I finished my words, he butted in. "Play with me, Di" he challenged me and turned on the play station.

"But put your shirt first" I said with slight chuckle. Because it's weird to play games with a shirtless guy and will make me lose focus.

"Oh okay" he smirked and put on a plain grey shirt and sat beside me holding his D-pad. "Let's the game begin" he said as soon as he pressed 'START'

~o~

_**Three hours later**_

My eyes not strong enough to open up, I yawned and put the D-pad down. But he didn't make any reaction or move his gaze from the TV and kept playing it. "I'm tired. Can we take a break? Or just stop playing?" I murmured.

"Oh c'mon Di! I can play it for four hours" he said and patted my forearms, eyes never breaking away from the game on his flat screen.

"I'm not you" I said slightly peeved. I took my bag from the table decided to leaving.

"Where are you going?" He said, and his eyes still lost in the TV.

"I don't know. Home, maybe. I want to sleep" I answered it in semi-conscious. Then after he heard that he immediately gazed at me and turned off the game. Then he rushed towards the door.

"I'm so sorry, Di. Don't go, please?" He held my hand tightly so I'm not going anywhere.

"I'm just tired, Joe. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Anything you want" He nodded and we headed to the bed. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I can feel his warm breath around my forehead that made me feel warmer in these cold night.

I let myself to looked at him again before I fall on sleep. "Goodnight, Di." he whispered softly.

"Goodnight" I said and closed my eyes.

He turned off the lamp table beside him. "Di?" he called me.

"Hhmmmm"

"I love you"

"I-I love you too" I muttered, but I was too sleepy to make sure if he heard it or not.

_"And there's no way of knowing if our journey will lead us to pleasure or pain."  
-Gossip Girl_

* * *

_**A/N:** Two quotes at one chapter, not like usual. but I think it's all suitable for put on here. and also because this is a special chapter. Let me know what you think, love! (:_


	13. Her Story

_**"**When you lose someone, it stays with you.  
Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."  
-Elena Gilbert (The Vampire Diaries)_

_*six months ago*_

**Stefan P.O.V  
**Dianna and I sat on an empty stage of basement theatre. She kept her gaze to her lap and didn't say anything. Tears nearly spilling from her eyes. She hasn't said anything since she read the script and rushed to here.

"Some people might not remember their childhood. Especially when they were just five or six years old." She said after a while starting a conversation.

"It's okay if you didn't want to do this musical. Ms. Samantha will get a substitute actress" I said.

"But I remember it pretty well. Including the next year, and the year after that. The time when my father left me and my mother. And the time when I'm just alone here." She continued, not replying to me at all.

"Di, maybe if you share it with me, you'll feel better." I tried to comfort her and she nodded in agreement. I stayed silent, giving her time to think if she wanted to tell me or not.

"My father left my mother when I was six years old. Because of something that I really didn't understand, until now. He often hurt my mom. What I remember is that he would leave me at my neighbours, and my neighbor told me to not look at my house. But I still did it, and what I saw was he-he hit my mom very hard until she screamed and... my neighbour covered my eyes with her hand so I can't see the next thing that he did." She sobbed as she explained it to me.

She stopped a while to take a deep breath and continued it as she calmed herself. "Since then, I lived with my mom. She worked so hard to make me live well. I was blinded by my good life and didn't realise that my mother had a serious disease." I look straight into her eyes; listened to every word she said.

And after she finally calmed herself, she continued. "When I was eight, she's died. And since then I lived with my father. He was successful at his job. Moving from country to country, sometimes he moved with me, but often he just went by himself. I lived well, but he didn't care about me at all. Just my maid cared about me."

All I could do was watch her wide eyed as she continued to torment herself, it was painful for me to watch, but there was nothing I could think of to say to her since I'm a boy that was and is fully loved by my parents. So, slowly I put my arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"And after high school. I decided to live alone just by myself. And try not to use my father's money. I tried to live by myself. And not be interested in any guy, because I don't want to be like my mom"

"But not every guy is a jerk like y-"

"I know." she butted in. "But being hurt because of love is the worst thing in the world. I've felt it before, and my mom too" she said in evasion.

"Maybe you should think again about that. And now I know why you refused to do that play. I'll try to beg Ms. Samantha to remove you from the cast"

She turned her head to look at me, with tears still welling up in sher eyes. But slowly her face turned brighter. "Thanks, stef."

"I know it was a hard time for you, thanks for telling me. Now you've shared your pain with me. Do you feel any better?"

She forced a plain smile to me. "Yeah. And I wish you can keep it as a secret."

I nodded. And offered her my hand to helped her stood up and we left the room in amiable silent.

~o~

**Joe's P.O.V.**

The sun rays streaming through the window woke me up. But I didn't move at all for fear of disturbing her. I watched her sleep quietly. Her breathing was calmer than usual. Her face was peaceful and quiet. I moved my gaze to my phone and realized I had 5 new messages from Joey last night.  
I immediately open it up with my other hand. The first said:

_"Joe! Why didn't u come to our rehearsal now? Your girlfriend is here! Quick!"_

I scrolled down to see another message:

_"You better get your butt here or Liza will destroy you! (Or us!)"_

The rest of the messages were basically the same. What the hell is she doing now? I felt Dianna slightly move in my arms. She looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Morning" I said.

She immediately got off the bed and walked to the vanity to comb and tied her hair. Without saying anything she quickly grabbed her bag and prepared to leave.

"Hey hey, Where are you going? It's like 5 in the morning" I said as I got off the bed.

"I'm sorry- I- I need to take a shower in my apartment and go to school. I have early classes" she stuttered. I knew she was lying.

"Oh, Okay, if that's what you want." I said in disappointment.

"Thank you, by the way. Yesterday was awesome" she said.

"Sure. You can come by any time."

With that she gave me a smile and walked out the door. I wish I could've made her stay for a few more minutes.

~o~

**Normal P.O.V.**  
I rode my bicycle to my apartment. I can't believe I've slept with a guy. I mean, it's just sleeping together but I'm not supposed to be making a love story with anyone. I'm sorry, Joe, I left you like that. I just need more time to figure out what I want.

I went to my room and pressed the bell. But Sara didn't come. "Sara! Hey! It's me Dianna!" I yelled.

After knocking and yelling a few times, she opened up the door with her sleepy eyes, "You just woke me up, Di. What are you doing here this morning, anyway?"

"Sorry, Sara! I just don't feel too good."

"Hope it's nothing serious, Di" she said sympathetically as she walking to her bed to continue her sleep.

I stepped in and closed the door lightly, turning the lock with a soft click. "Anyway, I need an advice."

"I'm not really good at giving people advice, you know. Maybe you should tell Stefan." she mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed and sat on my pillowy bed. I pulled my long hair out of my bun and ran my fingers through it, letting it fall to my lower back.

Actually, I won't ever tell Stefan. I know he is understood me since we were young. But if I tell him, his heart will just break and he won't be my friend again. I leant on my bed and closed my eyes, calming down myself as I remembered back the day when I told stefan about everything.

_"Did I do the right thing telling Stefan about my past?"_ My mind was full of regretful thoughts as we left that room. _"Of course it was the right thing!"_

But there was a part of me that really regretted doing it. For so long I'd managed by myself, only depending on myself because everyone else just let me down. Stefan wouldn't do that though, he came from the same background as my father did but I'm positive that he won't turn out the same way. He's too nice.

~o~

**Joe's P.O.V.  
**Joey stood in front of my door not long after Dianna left. "What's going on? It's like 5 in the morning, dude." I grumbled.

"I saw Dianna just walked out here, what was she doing in this morning? Or...Oooh I know what's going on...Are you-" His face turned curious.

"I slept with her. But we didn't do anything, okay? Don't be getting any ideas! Just sleeping together because we're very tired after we played metal gear solid." I explained.

"Metal gear solid? Haha you're so funny, you know." he laughed, thinking I'm joking around.

"Seriously! Ask her if you don't believe me."

"All right, all right. I'm happy for you. But I wanted talk about Liza. She was disturbing our rehearsal by grumbling around and waiting for you Joe. She said she wanted to talk to you." Joey said as he walked in and sat on my bed.  
_  
What the hell does she want to talk about? I was pretty clear when I said to her that we're over_. "Like I said. She's changed! Disturbing other people's rehearsal, that's the lamest thing ever." I said as I poured a cup of hot chocolate.

"You should talk to her. Or she'll just disturb us again." he said.

"No. I broke up with her. And I don't want to meet her again."

"Maybe she just wanted to apologize. Think again, Joe. It was really hard to get her, and now you can't just dump her that way. Dianna still has Stefan and probably they will be together forever and marr-."

"Joey, I love Dianna, okay? If you're interested in Liza you can get her." I butted in.

"You said you love her, but I don't think you know her as much as you know Liza. You knew about her secret, her past, and about her dead brother! Stuff that not everyone else knows."

What Joey said flashed up memories of when I'm with Liza. She was not a nuisance girl when we were at college. She was nice to me and some of my friends. And also she was open to me almost about everything. And it made it easier for us to communicate and understand with each other.  
What Joey said is right. I haven't known Dianna very long or very well. What I've known is just about her dead mother but she never talked to me about her family at all.

I sighed and gulped my cup of hot chocolate without replying Joey. He smirked as he looked at me, "And fyi, I'm not interested in Liza. I'm just telling the truth that actually you still have feeling with her."

I still have feelings for her? But when I'm with her it's really different with when I'm with Dianna. I preferred Dianna a lot.  
"No, I'm not!"

"By the way, did you two have a fight last night or this morning?" his face turned serious.

"No, we haven't. Why?"

"It's weird. Because when Dianna rode her bicycle from here, she didn't look happy at all. Did she tell you something?" he asked

I shrugged, "She doesn't tell me anything."

"Well, you have to find out, _if_ you're deeply in love with her."

_"The problems start when we refuse to let change happen, and cling to old habits.  
But if we hold on to the past too tight, the future may never come.  
'Til death do us part. XOXO" —Gossip Girl._

* * *

_**A/N:** this chapter is for my best friend (and other people) who experienced the same thing. Keep strong and don't let the past ruined you, dear. _

_And big thanks to Amy for edited all my chapter, added such a wonderful part, and supported me so much. I less than three you c:__  
_

_And to all my reviewers. Eep opp ork ah ah all (:_


	14. Audition & Drama

_"Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back._  
_Maybe, you have to let go of who you were.  
__To become who you will be." -Carrie (Sex&TheCity)_

_*The next day*_

The audition day has come. I have prepared myself a lot for this since I didn't make the previous drama that Ms. Samantha made. I need to get the part of Eponine or I'll be the not-so-seen kid in my class again. I arrived 15 minutes earlier for a chance to be able to enter the audition, but it turned out so many people came early today. I sat in the empty couch and looked at people passing by. Not so long after that I felt a presence of someone beside me. I turned my head to look at him, it's Stefan. Sitting beside me with his gaze still in the front and slowly turned his head to talk to me.

"Hey! Where's Kristin?" I asked.

"Probably late." he said, and I replied with a smile nod. "So, have you decided what part you wanted to play?"

"Yes. Eponine" I said without any hesitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sure! It's the character that is most like me!"

He stayed quite a while and then his eyes became full of warmth. He took my hand hand and held it as he began to speak. "Di, what you have to know is, any role that you get, please don't you ever think again about what happened in your past"

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow.

"Just play the role like it has to be and let it flow. Don't let your past preclude you for doing a great job. Promise me?"

I stayed silent awhile and looked at him amazed. "Thank you" I muttered under my breath.

"Promise me?" he asked again, needed my answer.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I promise" I said. With that he released his hand but I took it again immediately. "I'm nervous"

"Don't be nervous, Di. Everyone knows you're great." he said. I leaned on his shoulder calming myself. It felt so comfortable being beside him. Since we were little he is the only one who can comfort me when I didn't have anyone.  
And then I turned my head to looked at him and my mind brought me the memories of the day he confessed to me. Those horrible guilty feeling always haunted me since then. How can I be so selfish. Sometimes love can blind anything around you who deserved to be loved too. I've just realized it now.

My hand still holding his and I tightened it a bit. "Thanks" I murmured.

Stefan's grip didn't loosen, but his eyes became filled with confusion."For what?" he asked.

"For always be on my side and for everything you've done"

"I'd do anything for you…you already know that." He smiled crookedly. I laughed casually and listened to Ms. Samantha who's already in the teacher podium to give us some opening speech. "Oh dear, looks like so many people have showed up here. Alright, let the auditions begin. Please wait in a line." she said and we were immediately registered by our surname and told to wait the turn.

~o~

"Dianna Avery." the judges called my name, and my palms started to sweat.

I got up and looked at Stefan before I stepped in to the audition room. "Wish me luck" I said.

"You can do it!" he whispered and the door closed.

I walked to the front of judges table. They are the art teacher, music teacher and Ms. Samantha, the theatre teacher. "My name is Dianna Avery and I'm auditioning for the part of Eponine."

"What song do you want to sing?" Ms. Samantha asked.

"On my own" I said. And Ms. Samantha tune in the tape and the song played.

_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him till morning_  
_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever__  
_  
_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him_  
_The world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life_  
_I've only been pretending_  
_Without me_  
_His world would go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own_

~o~

**Joe's P.O.V**  
I came to today's rehearsal as Joey wished and Liza was there. She stood near the door and leaned on the door waiting for me. She wore a nice dress and her branded bag, just like the day she went back from New York. I started walking towards her and her eyes widened a bit.

"Hey" I said flatly.

"I never thought you would talk to me again" she said with a plain smile.

I let out a stressful sigh. "Yeah, you're right if you're not disturbing our rehearsal." I said slightly peeved.

After heard that her face turned confused and started yelling, "I never disturbed your rehearsal, Joe. Since yesterday I just stood here watching your friends dancing here and there without saying anything!"

"Oh yeah? Then, why have they said you're disturbing?"

"They should tell me if standing here is disturbing them, then I'll walk away from here!" her eyes started to well up. "I came here, because I miss you, Joe. I miss you so much. Maybe this 'New York' holiday has changed me and you hate me because of it. But living without you is just- it's so much worse."

I stayed silent; I didn't know what I would say to reply her. Some of my mind feels pity, but also feels angry. Then she just started to sob and turned her gaze down. I tried to not to be distracted by her act.  
"I've moved on" I uttered. "You must know it"

"Right, I knew these days would come. You'll meet a girl, and you just forget me that easily." she said.

"No. It's not that easily" I blurted. I can't believe those word just flew from my mouth. Then a beam of hope suddenly appeared in her eyes. And when I looked at her carefully, I saw that she actually dyed her hair to dark brown again, her natural hair colour. This brought back all the memories with her. Elizabeth. Not Liza.

"Elizabeth" I muttered.

"No one calls me that anymore." she said with a pain in her eyes. I knew she misses so much being called that name again.

"Maybe now they should"

"Yeah, and you too, Joe. I'd try to be Elizabeth again. Your Elizabeth"

"Look, I wanna trust you, okay? But I can't think of a single reason why I should." I said and prepared to leave her.

Swiftly she walked up to my front and prevented me from leaving, "You're all I ever wanted, Joe. I love you. I love every part of you. I couldn't tell my other ex that he would never lose me because it wasn't true. You're the one I never want to lose" after she calmed herself she continued her words slowly, "I'm sorry for the past time that I've done horrible stuff."

"Never look back to the past, Elizabeth. Think about what's next. And live your wonderful life, without me in it." I said flatly.

She sighed and turned her heel away. "I wish I was strong enough to do that, Joe."

I stepped forward slowly and cupped her face. "You're able to do it. and.. this is our last" I said as our lips slowly came together.

_"In order to fully transform, we might need to free ourselves of everything we've been holding on to.__  
__To send us on our new path. The right one._  
_But if, at the end, you find the person you've become is not the person you want to be, you can always turn around and try again._  
_And maybe the next time, you won't be so alone when it's over._  
_Too late to turn back now. XOXO"_  
_-Gossip Girl._

* * *

_**A/N: **Do you think it's too late for her to turn back now?_

_and whoops, looked like I put too many Gossip Girl references. It's cool if you can notice it ;)_

_Leave a comment, loovvess!_


	15. I Trust Him

Stefan rushed towards me as soon as I came out from the audition room. He seemed quite unsettled and I wondered why. "How was the audition?" he asked curiously.

I sighed and let him wonder for a while. "Well, good. But the judges didn't smile at me"

"Yeah, me too. But any part that I get, I'll never disappoint them"

"Ugh, you are Ms. Samantha's favourite kid. I reckon she will get you the Marius part" I chuckled, and not so long after that Ms. Samantha came out from the audition room and walked towards Stefan.

"Stefan, please get me some scripts from my desk at the basement theatre. I need them now" She said as she handed him the room key. With that she immediately went back into the room.

"Like I said" I scoffed.

He sighed as he clenched the key "I guess I have to do this one straight away. I'll be back soon. Wait here, okay?"

"Okay!" I chuckled and with that he ran towards the exit door.

~o~

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I rushed to basement theatre to fetch Ms. Samantha's scripts. I don't want Dianna wait for me there for so long. What she said was actually right. I was kind of like 'favourite' student in my class because I got to be almost every lead actor in dramas that Ms. Samantha made. Different with Dianna, she is talented in class but often didn't get the part. I ran through the hallway and I immediately stopped my track as I saw Joe was there. In front of the door and he's kissing a girl. I'll never forgive him.

Joey suddenly came between them, "Holy shit get a roo-" but he stopped in his track as he turned his head and startled when he saw me. And with that Joe turned his head to me too and looked as surprised as Joey.

I shook my head slowly to tell them how disappointed I am. Joe immediately rushed towards me and gave me such a regretful expression. "Please don't tell her. It's not what it looked like!" he explained

"Of course I won't tell her even if you weren't begging me! You are a jerk, Joe. Stop pretending you're in love with her!" I yelled.

"You think I'm just pretending?" his face turned angry. "I truly love her"

"Uhh yeah? So why do you hurt her? You don't know anything about what has happened to her! So stop acting like you care!"

"What has happened?" his face turned curious. "And I truly care"

I let out a stressful breath and prepared to leave them. "It's a long story" then I went into the room and grabbed the scripts in front of Ms. Samantha's table. After I locked the door again, I saw Joe was still in front of the theatre door but I ignored him and went away. Apparently Joe hasn't know the story.

~o~

I ran back to the class and Dianna is sat in front of the class. I stopped in my track not so far from her. I looked at her carefully thinking what if she knew about Joe and Liza this time? She will be very devastated since she had a traumatic past. Her eyes met mine as she turned his head. She gave me a smile, pretending like she's okay all the time. But actually, she isn't. She probably won't recover from it.

I walked towards her side. "They said the announcement for Les Mis cast is tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous." she said.

"It's just a little play." I said.

She turned her head to look at me, "But I often don't get the part, Stef. You always get the lead. You don't know how it feels to be like me."

We were both quiet for a while and not looking at each other. "Can I ask you something?" I said, not replying at her words.

"Of course you can" she chuckled.

"Do you trust Joe?" I asked. Dianna looked up and seeming shocked at my statement.

She stayed silent awhile before she finally replied. "Yeah. I trust him"

"But why you haven't tell him about what has happened?"

"It's just.. hard. I find it difficult to trust people even if I've known them for as long as you. I trust you a lot and I trust Joe as well but I'm still struggling to open up. I-I'm sorry." She turned away but I still saw her wiping away some tears that had fallen from her eyes against her will. After witnessing the scene in the hallway I was really frustrated at her saying she trusted Joe. Can't she see he's just playing her?

"Di, he's a-"

"Can you just stop it?" She butted in. "It's just about time. I will try to open up" and she walked away from the class.


	16. The Miserable

I woke up because my phone rang loudly right beside me. I crawled to grab it and looked at the caller ID, it was Joey. What is his problem, calling me at this time in the morning?

"Hey Joe! Oh, I believe I'm waking you up from your wonderful dream" he chuckled.

"Yes. You woke me up. So, better say it quick and I'll go back to sleep again" I said.

"No no no! I know today is usually a lazy day for us because we don't have any rehearsal, but, today is Dianna's birthday!"

"Wha-WHAT?" I immediately startled as I heard it. I didn't believe today is actually her birthday but I didn't know. "Are you serious? How did you know?"

"Uhh, Uhm, I hung out with Grace yesterday and she told me. So, today Grace and I wanted to make a special gift for her, so yeah." he said.

"Wait.. so you and grace-"

"Joe! Heey now it's not the time for talking about that! So quickly grab your coat, get in your car, and go to the campus!"

"Alright, alright. See you there, Joey" and with that I turned off the phone and grabbed my coat as I stepped out. But my mind was full of thoughts as I left my room. What will I do for her birthday?

**~o~**

**Normal P.O.V**

I didn't sleep since last night. I think I have horrible black circles under my eyes. I was too nervous about today, the announcement about Les Miserables cast. I sighed as I closed my locker's door and realized Stefan was beside me.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused. I often wondered how he can read people so easily.

"Your eyes, and you sighed." He said as we were walking in the hallway to reach our class and when I looked up at him, he continued talking. "You thought of something that's bothering you?"

"It's not really that it bothers me, I-I'm just.. nervous to know the announcement." I explained.

He chuckled and gave me a gift. "Chill out, today is your birthday, though. Happy birthday, Dianna" he said.

I laughed and accepted the gift from him, "Right. Today is my twentieth birthday and I almost forgot! Anyway, thanks Stef!" I said.

"So you forgot your birthday?"

"Almost." I chuckled and with that we walked to our class in the opposite direction. I saw Joe there and stood near the door. He smiled at me but his smile slightly faded as he looked at Stefan who's beside me.

"I guess I have to get in first" he whispered and stepped into the class without looking at Joe.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked at me worriedly.

"I'm really fine, Joe. I'm just thinking about stuff too much." I chuckled.

"If you have something that bothers you, you can always talk to me, okay? Because.. you know.. You're my girlfriend and all I can think about is to make you happy." he said.

I can feel my heart thudding hard. He just said I'm his girlfriend. So basically yesterday isn't just a dream. It's real. I stayed silent for a while and looked into his eyes. "I will" I smiled.

"And happy birthday, Dianna Avery! I wish you'll always be mine"

"What kind of wish is that? haha. But how do you know? I didn't even tell you." I chuckled.

"Uhmm it isn't important"

"or.. oh I know. Grace." I muttered.

"So, meet me at my place, as soon as you've done at school. I have a birthday present for you, and we'll be doing movie night" his smile made me forgot about almost everything. I don't even think about the announcement cast anymore. What has he done to me?

"I'll be there around 3 PM. And my class just about to start, so-"

"I love you." He butted in and he walked closer to me to kiss my cheek "talk to you later?"

"For sure" I smiled and stepped into the classroom behind him.

I walked into the classroom and the all people gathered to see the notice board. I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest as I walked slowly to them and saw the announcement. It's okay if you didn't get the part, Di. Just do it your best, anything you get.

_LES MISERABLES PLAY_

_CAST:_

_Mark Sevonich as JEAN VALJEAN._

_Sara Roberts as FANTINE._

_Stefan J. Ludwig as MARIUS._

_Dianna Avery as COSETTE._

_Kristin William as EPONINE._

_Clark A. Holmes as JAVERT._

_Chris Brammer as ENJOLRAS._

_Richard as THENARDIER._

_Brittany Robertson as MADAME THENARDIER._

_The rest of the theatre students will be the choir and other uncredited cast. And for the cast, the rehearsal starts today at 2 PM and the next rehearsal will be notified by Ms. Samantha._

Me... as Cosette?

There must be something wrong. Maybe Ms. Samantha accidentally swapped the Eponine and Cosette part. Kristin probably the one who got Cosette.

I walked to Stefan and he also looked at me with confusion, I just shrugged to reply him.

And I met Kristin walked up to me, "I thought you auditioned for Madame Thenardier. But honestly I agree that Brittany should play that part because she can act weirdly. And I didn't believe you were actually auditioned for Cosette!" she said.

"I was auditioned for Eponine actually"

"Ooh it goes the same thing to me. I auditioned as Cosette but when I singing, Ms. Samantha told me to stop and to sing Eponine's song. And I did it. She said that my voice doesn't match with Cosette and more like Eponine" she explained.

I saw in the far end Ms. Samantha walked towards us while carrying bunch of paper. "Dianna Avery, I know you'll be surprised if you're not getting part of Eponine. It just because your voice was high enough for Cosette and I need a brunette Cosette one. and this is the script" she handed me the scripts "and this is for Eponine and Marius" she said she gave another scripts to Stefan and Kristin. "Don't forget we have rehearsal after school"

I nodded and sat on my chair. I read the script as I become lost in my thought. I don't really know this Cosette. Even though we had a nearly same childhood but she was better. She's happier. And it just made me haunted by my past again. Uhh, did I promised Stefan my past shouldn't get involved? But it's getting too hard for me to handle.

**~o~**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Joe glanced at his phone occasionally, waiting message or call from Dianna. The Starkids are on the way to his place but Dianna hasn't come. He glanced on his watch to make sure it's 3 PM. But the fact is it's already more than 3 PM. Suddenly his phone buzzed, sign of a new message. He rushed to grab his phone and reading the text message, it's from the one he wanted to see.

_Joe, I'm sorry I probably late to be on your place. Guess what, I got the part! So Ms. Samantha decided to do the first rehearsal this afternoon. I'll be at your place soon._

_-Dianna._

He sighed as he put his phone back to his desk. But slowly a smile raising on his lips. He concluded that if Dianna is happy, he must be happy too. He knew Dianna really wanted to play that Drama. His phone started to buzz again. He grabbed it from his desk and it was from the StarKids. They're already in front of Joe's room. Joe immediately opened the door and all the starkid blew their little horn and shouted "Happy Birthday Dianna!"

Joe forced a light smile and letting the Starkids get in, "Thanks guys. But she wasn't here"

"But I thought we're here for her birthday.." Lauren asked confused.

"We brought some gifts" Meredith lifted a gift on her hand.

Joe closed the door behind him and dropped his back on the sofa, "She's just late because she has rehearsal for her school play. So we'll be waiting for her."

"Okay, can we just eating some snacks first? just a little? please?" Brian begged.

"Alright, Brian" Joe said as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going, Joe?" Meredith asked as she grabbed other snacks.

"I will visit her rehearsal. In case she's forgot" Joe said, prepared to leave.

"But aren't we supposed to make this as a surprise?" Lauren asked as she chewed the snacks.

"Did she say she'll be here soon?" Joey added.

Joe sighed and put back the coat in the hanger again. He sat on the sofa, obeying his friends thought. "Right, if one hour passes and she doesn't come, I'll check her." he concluded.

"Okaay!" Lauren said and all the StarKids started enjoying some snacks while watching tv.

~o~

**Dianna's P.O.V**

"Dianna, stand there! And wait 'til Marius comes to you" Ms. Samantha said.

I stood in the place that Ms. Samantha ordered. So Ms. Samantha was not making this play a Les Miserables from beginning to end. This is just a few of their popular song. Including the hardest one, A heart full of love. I'm looking straight to the audience seat in front of me. It's empty but why do I feel so nervous? Stefan smiled at me, calming me down. Then Ms. Samantha came to Stefan and telling Stefan about something that made him gaze carefully at me. He nodded hesitantly to Ms. Samantha and shea turned her heel and walked towards me.

"So, I'll add to your script, Cosette and Marius must kissing at the end of the song, understand?" she said as she justified her glasses. I just nodded silently and prevented myself looking at Stefan. He already knew it.

Kristin stood on the left side of the stage, Stefan on the center and me on the right side. This is the part that Marius visited Cosette. My heart beating unrapidly. And I can feel my palms started to sweat. This isn't so hard if it's not Stefan. It's hard to more realized that I still have feelings for him after all this time.

He walked up to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. He started to sing with his wonderful and calm voice. I can't do anything beside stand frozen.

A heart full of love

A heart full of song

I'm doing everything all wrong

Oh God, for shame

I do not even know your name

Dear Mad'moiselle

Won't you say?

Will you tell?

I started to act naturally and singing replied him.

He moved closer, but then hesitates as he starts to bring his hands to my face. He started kissing me with a gentle, but firm approach. I didn't do anything. I froze and didn't reply back because I was distracted by the butterfly riot that takes place in my stomach. Ms. Samantha quickly stopped the act. "Stop! Stop! Dianna! Why are you not kissing him back? And put that hand on his neck just like a beautiful kiss!" she shouted. "try again!"

I nodded silently and looked right into his eyes as I kissed his lips without thinking about anything else. I put my hand around his neck immediately and he pulled me closer to him. I tried to reply his kissed beautifully just like Ms. Samantha wanted, but it failed again.

"What? you called that kissing? It's so ugly!" she said with the script clutched on her hand.

Stefan slowly put his hand around me and murmured, "Di, don't think about anything, okay? There is just two of us. so, close your eyes". I nodded obediantly and closed my eyes. His arms clung tightly my back holding me close. My hands cupped the sides of his face as our lips gently met. Another butterfly riot takes place in my stomach as I replied his kiss. He slowly deepened the kiss until he finally lets go and leaved me breathless.

"That's pretty nice. Do better on the show or you got F." Ms. Samantha said and finally leave us. We're still gasping for breath either because of the kiss or just nervous about Ms. Samantha.

"Is it like kissing your brother?" he asked me, scoffing.

"Yes. It is" I laughed. Once again, I lied to myself.

**~o~**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

It's exactly two hours late since the time that Dianna promised she'll be at Joe's place. Joe walked from the hotel to the school. He didn't mind the cold that pricked his skin 'cause he didn't wear a thick coat. He wrapped his arms around his torso and walked towards the basement theatre. He let his mind wonder while he walked. Why did Dianna forgot her promise. His plan to let the StarKids and Dianna getting along has failed. Joe had told them to go home because Dianna still hasn't come.

He stood near the door and saw she's on the stage doing a kissing scene with Stefan. He took a step closer to see it. And he saw Dianna making the mistakes. He felt a shiver run up his spine. To see his girlfriend kissing another guy is not easy. Even if it's just a stage kissing. And Dianna seemed like enjoy the last kiss. They looked at each other meaningfully. Dianna started laughing in reply to what Stefan said.

Joe clenched his hands, seemed to want to hit something because he is so angry. He doesn't know the reason why, but he felt the anger enveloped his body. He refused to walk in and left the place without saying anything.

* * *

**_A/N: So rush, i knoww. But i'm in the middle of exam week and tomorrow i'll be very busy. So I gave you this long and rush chapter. I hope its okay. And thanks for the reviews guyss. Keep reviewing so i'll get support for writing more & sooner ;)_**


End file.
